O Incrivel Mundo de Gumball - O Pendrive Maldito
Lembro, já faz muito tempo talvez alguns meses. Não sei explicar muito bem o que aconteceu direito, você talvez deve estar se perguntando, "o que aconteceu?". ''Bem, vou te contar desde o começo... Bom... não queria falar nome, mas pode me chamar de Ed... uma abreviatura do meu nome, talvez com o tempo vocês vão descobrir. Aconteceu em uma manhã de quinta-feira, como qualquer outra. Na cidade de Brighton(Inglaterra, aonde eu moro), eu estava saindo da minha escola, normalmente indo até a saída, junto com meu amigo David, de 16 anos. Estavamos correndo, por algum motivo que não sei, ainda mais, correr pra mim é algo divertido. Estavamos correndo feito loucos, sem prestar atenção no caminho ou em nenhum outro ser presente na rua, até que David chegou até casa, ele se despediu de mim, eu dei uma outra despedida qualquer e fui. No caminho até minha casa, eu encontrei um pendrive jogado no canto da calçada. Eu me distrai muito com aquele pendrive, eu não o resisti e o tinha pegado. Chegando até em casa, vou correndo para o computador, ligo ele e coloco aquele pendrive sem pensar duas vezes, não estava nem aí se tinha algum virus, eu tenho um antivirus muito bom. Quando coloquei o pendrive, três arquivos apareceram em minha area de trabalho, eles eram: 'N37CGumball.exe, Gumballik.exe, KA3ndx0019754.zip' Eu comecei primeiro com o N37CGumball.exe, e não conseguia abrir, dava um aviso dizendo que esse arquivo está indisponivel no momento, e dizendo também que era para tentar abrir mais tarde. Eu fiquei um pouco estressado no momento, mas rapidamente acalmei. Então fui abri o Gumballik.exe e novamente deu o mesmo erro que o N37CGumball.exe. Fiquei estressado novamente e demorou um pouco mais para me acalmar Já que os dois arquivos não funcionavam, fui então abrir o último que era KA3ndx0019754.zip. Pedia pra executar e extrair alguns outros arquivos, e fiz tudo o que se pedia. O resustado foi em outros três arquivos: 'eidlliwuoY.exe, llabmugfodlrowgnizamaehT.mp4 e txeneruoY.txt' Comecei pelo eidlliwuoY.exe, que infelizmente, dava o mesmo erro de sempre, eu fiquei mais nervoso ainda. Então fui o txeneruoY.txt, pois sábia que resultaria em um arquivo de texto, que era este: ''01000111 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100001 00100000 01000111 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100001 00100000 01000111 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100001 00100000 01000111 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100001 00100000 01000111 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100001 00100000 01000111 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100001 Erá um codigo binário gigante e todo esquisito, está com muita preguiça para traduzir, mas minha curiosidade foi maior. Fui em qualquer site onde podia traduzir textos em binário como este e foi isso que incontrei: Gumballik will be watching you forever! Gumballik will be watching you forever! Gumballik will be watching you forever! Gumballik will be watching you forever! Gumballik will be watching you forever! Gumballik will be watching you forever! Achei meio bizarro e esquisito, na minha cabeça veio "o que seria essa porra de Gumballik!?". ''Não me importei muito e prosegui. Dessa vez fui no arquivo llabmugfodlrowgnizamaehT.mp4. E era um episódio de um desenho chamado de O Incrivel Mundo de Gumball que era completamente horrivel e grotesco. Nunca vou esquecer do que vi naquele arquivo O episodio começava com a introdução famosa do desenho, só que tinha algo de diferente. Elá estava com uns efeitos bizarros e meio destorcida a imagem e o som. Parecia um YTP(Youtube Poop). O episodio não tinha nome nenhum. Até que essa estranha abertura terminou e o verdadeiro episodio começa. O primeiro ato começa com uma imagem meio destorcida igual a abertura, nela mostrava Gumball(o protagonista) no sofá de sua sala, sozinho e sem ninguem. Ele estava com roupas diferentes, era uma especie de roupão preto parecendo uma blusa de frio. Gumball olhava para a camera fixamente, sem nenhuma expressão facial ou qualquer outra reação. Isso dura por uns 21 segundos, até que o rosto do protagonista começa a se distorcer mais ainda e os seus olhos pareciam pretos. A cena corta para uma tela completamente preta não dava para ouvir absolutamente nada além de algum objeto batendo com força em uma superfice molhada. Essa cena dura 16 ou 19 segundos e corta para uma vista de uma estrada onde parece que Nicole(a mãe de Gumball) dirigindo um carro em alta velocidade. Isso dura por alguns segundos, até que uma cena horrivel e inesperada ocorre... O carro de Nicole bate de frente contra uma carreta-bitrem. O impacto foi tão forte, que o carro de Nicole explode na hora. Fiquei assustado e intrigado com o que vi nesse momento e no ato a seguir. O carro começa a se incendiar, Nicole parece está pedindo por socorro e ajuda, mas nada ocorre. Nicole estava completamente ferida e ela estava presa nas ferragens dos veiculos. Ela tenta fugir mas não consegue. Uma segunda explosão ocorre e... Nicole... morre. A câmera dá um close no corpo carbonizado da pobre personagem. Eu fiquei completamente chocado com o que ví. Os graficos do corpo de Nicole parecia tão reais que davam dor de estômago só de ver. A cena a seguir... me deixou completamente impactado. O corpo de Nicole parecia estar se movendo em direção a câmera. A forma de como ela se movia, era completamente anormal até que a cena corta. A segunda cena mostrava Ricardo(pai de Gumball), Darwin(irmão adotivo de Gumbal) e Anaís(irmã biológica de Gumball) em um velório(muito provavelmente o de Nicole). O caixão estava fechado, e dava para ver Gumball(com o mesmo roupão preto do começo) colocando a mão no bolso. Gumball rapidamente puxa uma arma e dispara contra os três personagens. A cena era grotesca. O sangue não era real, mas a cena era muito bem feita, até mesmo sangue erá esguichado na tela. Eu fiquei inojado com o ato de Gumball, algo absurdamente terrivel. Naquela hora, Gumball já não era mais o mesmo. A câmera foca nos cadaveres dos personagens e em seguida, a câmera vira para o rosto de Gumball. O pescoço do protagonista começa a se contorcer e a cabeça se distorce. Os olhos de Gumball ficam num vermelho brilhante e luminoso e ele dá um malicioso sorriso que se extendia até os olhos e a tela fica em uma estatica vermelha que distorcia a imagem. O video termina em uma imagem cinzenta e escura de uma silhueta de Gumball que estava com os olhos vermelhos e pequenos. Ele provavelmente está em um lugar que parece um cemitério. Um texto escrito em vermelho escorrido aparece na tela e uma voz demoniaca e destorcida que diz o seguinte: GUMBALLIK ESTARÁ TE OBSERVANDO PARA TODO SEMPRE!!!! e inesperadamente o computador desliga. Nunca presenciei algo tão assustador em toda minha vida, nunca mais assisto esse maldito desenho disfarçado de inocente e bobo. Até hoje não consigo dormir não pensando naquele video grotesco e horrivel. Também ouvir falar que nas 4:41 da manhã de ontem, a transmissão da Cartoon Network foi interrompida pelo mesmo video que eu assisti. Dois garotos que estavam acordados na hora, tinham morrido hoje por suicidio. Moral da história: Jamais mexa com o desconhecido... E lembre-se de uma coisa.... '''GUMBALLIK SEMPRE ESTARÁ TE OBSERVANDO!!' Creepypasta feita pro mim. Qualquer erro pode ser corrigido sem problema e lamento se ficou curta ou meio clichê Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Episodio perdido Categoria:Mortes Categoria:Sangue Categoria:Assassinato Categoria:Fanfic Categoria:Episódios Perdidos